Collision
by Anarchic Bird
Summary: Deux parcours différents qui se rencontrent créer souvent une collision imprévisible et incontrôlable. Lorsqu'une âme torturé rencontre une autre impétueuse le règne des sept couronne se verra fortement troublé.
1. Chapter 1

**Collision**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartient à la série Games of throne ainsi qu'à leur créateur le grand : George R.R. Martin. Seule Anne m'appartient. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.

Note : Il est compliqué de donner les raisons exactes d'envie subite d'écrire sur cet univers. Je suis totalement tombé sous le charme de cette série. Que ce soi en bouquin ou bien la série télévisée proposée par HBO.

Pour moi écrit, avec les personnages de GOT est quelque chose de très nouveau et excitant. Je ne m'attarderais pas davantage en une longue tirade car je ne sais pas combien de pages je pourrais vous écrire sur mes motivations.

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est de rating M pour les propos vulgaires ainsi que pour les scènes explicite. Elle ne sera pas toute rose. Je tiens à respecter un minimum l'esprit de l'époque ce qui vaudra des moments difficiles.

J'apporte par ce premier chapitre ma contribution à la série de fiction de _Games of Throne._

Sans en dire davantage, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre qui vous introduit l'histoire et le contexte. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**I.**

- Je suis venue voir Lysa Arryn, annonçai Catelyn à un des gardes de sa sœur.

Il inclina la tête avant de l'invité à entrée.

L'épaisse fourrure de son manteau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules lui servit davantage lorsqu'elle entra dans l'immense demeure dont les blocs de pierre étaient troués, laissant l'air glacé pénétrer la forteresse. Ceci rendait le lieu davantage hostile.

Longeant les immenses salles désertes, Catelyn redoutait les retrouvailles avec sa sœur.

Cette dernière avait totalement perdu tout bon sens à la mort de son mari : Jon Arryn, anciennement _la main du roi_.

Ceci expliquait certainement la multitude gardes qui étaient postés à chacune des portes du bâtiment. Bien que décrépit, le château de sa sœur avait une armée redoutable et fidèle à leur Lady.

Déjà que Lysa était paranoïaque, la mort de son mari avait amplifié ce trait de caractère.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans les galeries, le garde s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers Catelyn.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point il était immense. L'air sévère qui n'avait pas quitté son visage fit grimacer Catelyn d'agacement.

- Comptez-vous me suivre encore ?

- J'ai reçu des ordres Madame. En ses temps, Lady Arryn n'aime pas avoir de la compagnie sans un garde à ses côtés.

- Même avec sa sœur ? Rétorqua vivement Catelyn en resserrant les pans de son manteau fièrement tandis qu'un courant d'air mordit violemment sa peau.

- Sans vous offenser Lady Stark, la sécurité de Ma….

- Je suis sa sœur ! Nos maisons sont liées, elle sait que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal. Je suis d'ailleurs ici à sa demande.

- Je suis navré mais je ne fais qu'obéir.

Sans ajouter une parole de plus, le garde tourna les talons pour pousser les immenses portes qui abritaient la salle où trônait fièrement sa sœur.

Elle avait énormément changé depuis la dernière fois que Catelyn l'est vu.

Les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait de Lysa dépeignaient totalement avec ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Les nombreuses fausses couches que Lysa avait subies lui avaient valu un physique prématurément marqué par l'embonpoint, flasque et vieilli.

Le cœur serré devant la transformation de sa sœur, Catelyn avait soudain senti sa gorge s'assécher. Jamais elle n'avait pensé voir sa sœur sous un tel angle.

Les cernes violaçaient qui soulignait ses yeux bleus qui jadis étaient si rieurs. Seule sa bouche menue et pincée lui était encore familière dans le physique de sa jeune sœur.

Catelyn s'avança lentement voyant sa sœur comme un petit animal effrayait qui scrutait nerveusement chaque mouvement qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle reconnut par ailleurs, le garçonnet qui tentait désespérément de tiré sur le nœud qui permettait de contenir les seins de Lysa sous ses épais vêtement afin de s'abreuvé à ses derniers comme il n'avait jamais cessé de le faire depuis sa naissance.

Robert Arryn.

Son neveu de six ans était totalement différent de tous les enfants de son âge.

Chétive et maligne, il ne quittait jamais sa mère. Son comportement révélait son retard physique et intellectuel. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Catelyn, il s'évertua rapidement à enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de sa mère.

Lentement, cette dernière glissa calmement une de ses mains frêles dans la chevelure de son fils.

Susurrant quelques mots rassurant, elle observa sa sœur sous ses cils, dans le seul but de ne pas baisser sa garde. La méfiance qui résultait de Lysa confirmait les craintes de sa sœur.

Enlaçant son fils pour le maintenir davantage contre elle, Lysa Arryn racla sa gorge pour signaler qu'elle était à disposition de sa sœur.

Cette dernière rassembla ses mains contre son ventre pour se donner du courage.

Elle inclina sa tête en signe de bienveillance tout en tentant d'aborder un sourire rassurant. Celui qu'elle offrait lorsqu'elles étaient enfants et que ses parents avaient punis Lysa d'être trop frivole avec les chevaliers.

- Je suis venue dès que j'ai reçu ton corbeau, annonça calmement Catelyn.

- C'est trop aimable ! Cingla Lysa en resserrant sa poigne sur l'accoudoir de son trône décrépit.

Catelyn soupira sous le ton de sa sœur. Elle avait vraiment changé.

- Je ne suis pas seulement venu pour ton message ma sœur. Je suis venue aussi pour te soutenir dans ton deuil. Jon était un mari honorable et généreux.

- Il est mort à présent, il n'est plus rien de tout cela.

- Il le fut pourtant, rétorqua Catelyn.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as presque jamais été présente ces dernières années. Et lui… Lui était davantage préoccupé à soutenir cette barrique de vin qu'est Robert Baratheon qu'à honoré sa compagne.

- Tu n'as jamais apprécié mon époux. Jamais je n'aurais pu venir avec lui sans que tu tentes de lui trancher la tête. Venir sans lui ma paraissait inconcevable.

- Pourtant tu l'as faits cette fois, cingla Lysa.

- Ton message m'avait l'air urgent, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais une garde m'attend aux portes de ta forteresse.

- Mon ainée aurait peur que je lui tende une embuscade. Avec de telles pensées c'est moi qui devrais dresser un mur d'hommes face à toi.

- Je n'ai jamais été douée pour l'assassinat, ni même pour le complot. Si tu en venais au fait nous pourrions régler nos différents un autre moment. La fatigue commence à menacer mes genoux ma chère sœur.

S'enfonçant contre le dossier de son trône, Lysa soupira sans lâcher son fils de son étreinte possessive. La vision intime que leurs révélait le couple mère – fils troubla Catelyn qui tenta de garder ses hauts de cœur pour elle-même. La situation n'avait à être davantage envenimée.

- Bien… J'aurais besoin que tu m'enlèves une épine du pied.

- De quel genre d'épine parles-tu ?

Lysa Arryn fit un signe au garde qui était resté près de l'entrée. Ce dernier ouvrit d'une main la porte tout en gardant son autre main sur la poignée de son épée.

Sortant de l'obscurité de la galerie, une jeune fille en franchit le seuil, encadrer de deux gardes qui étaient impassibles à l'instar de l'homme qui avait mené Catelyn jusqu'à sa sœur.

Malgré sa tête baissée, elle affichait des mouvements fluides et gracieux qui mettraient en valeur sa silhouette élancée.

De longs cheveux auburn coulaient le long de ses épaules et de son dos. Malgré tout, Catelyn remarqua que la jeune femme était mince.

Beaucoup trop mince.

Elle ne portait qu'une robe marron en lambeau, déchiré au niveau de ses genoux et dont les manches étaient courtes.

Bien trop courtes pour protéger la fille des températures glaciales du Val.

Alors que la jeune fille arriva à la hauteur de Catelyn, cette dernière fut totalement désabusée lorsqu'elle vit furtivement les yeux de l'inconnue.

Ils étaient les mêmes que ceux de Jon Arryn. Elle sentait son cœur manquer un battement, lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille tomber à ses pieds.

Était-ce par bonne manière ou bien par épuisement ?

Catelyn ne comprit rien à ce qu'il se tramait face à elle. Sans plus attendre, elle se retourna vers sa sœur qui l'observait avec suffisance du haut de son sièges de pierre.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Lysa laissa ses lèvres se déformer en un sourire malsain qui fit tressaillir sa sœur.

- Ma chère sœur, je te présente la bâtarde de la famille, fit Lysa dans un ricanement amer. Vois-tu ma sœur, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu un mari volage. Ce cher Jon Arryn que tu tentes en vain de glorifier à profité de Port-Réal et de cette barrique qu'est Robert, pour folâtrer avec des putains du _Sud_. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Nous avons une bâtarde à présent.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Catelyn pivota lentement pour observer l'enfant qui s'était jeté à ses pieds.

Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. La haine qu'éprouvait sa sœur à l'égard de la jeune fille qui symbolisait l'infidélité de son mari était visible à mille lieues.

- Je suis navrée pour toi ma sœur. Je sais à quel point cette trahison a dû te fragiliser. Pourtant, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi.

- C'est très simple. J'ai besoin de me débarrasser de… cette chose. Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas la garder ici, elle pourrait causer un tort à tout le peuple du Val.

Choquée par les paroles de sa sœur, Catelyn ressenti un dégout prononcer pour la femme qui se tenait face à elle. Bien qu'elle compatisse à l'infidélité qu'avait dû subir, Catelyn ne pouvait accepter la cruauté de sa sœur à l'égard de l'enfant.

- Que comptes-tu en faire Lysa ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, il m'est impossible de la garder ici, même dans le donjon, elle pourrait attirer l'attention. Malheureusement, le Mur n'accepte aucune femme sinon leur en aurait fait don sans aucun souci. Je comptais donc sur toi pour m'aider à m'en débarrasser. N'as-tu donc pas d'endroit où elle serait occupée à une tâche où elle finirait par croupir d'épuisement ?

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Bientôt seize ans, répondit brièvement Lysa.

Le cœur de Catelyn se resserra davantage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'enfant avait le même âge que celui de son fils ainé.

- Elle est pourtant la fille de l'ancien lord du Val, tenta Catelyn. Tu ne peux la faire disparaitre ainsi.

- Elle n'a aucun droit d'héritage, répliqua sévèrement Lysa avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui fixait ses mains, n'est-ce pas Anne ?

- Non madame. Aucun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Continua Lysa avec satisfaction.

- Rien. Rien du tout.

- Tu vois. D'ailleurs peu de personnes connaissent son existence, bien heureusement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Catelyn sentit son cœur balancer du côté du fruit de l'infidélité de son beau-frère.

- Lysa, tu ne peux me demander d'enterrer vivant cette enfant. La mère que je suis ne pourra jamais le faire.

Furieuse de la réponse de sa sœur, Lysa, se redressa vivement ce qui réveilla le garçonnet qui s'était assoupi contre la poitrine de sa mère. Robert hurla, totalement terrifié d'être tiré de son sommeil sans avoir été préparé à ça.

- Mère !

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, fit-elle tout en prenant son visage en coupe. Je ne fais que discuter avec ta tante.

Les paupières à moitié closent, il leva son petit nez avec le même dédain que sa mère.

- À cause de la chose ?

- Oui, mais ne t'en inquiète pas mon cœur, nous allons bientôt nous en débarrasser. Nous pourrons être enfin en famille. À présent, va prendre ton bain.

- Mais mère, je veux voir si vous allez le faire.

- Faire quoi. Ne put s'empêcher de demander Catelyn ce qui attira l'attention de sa sœur.

- La tuer.

Ses mots révoltèrent Catelyn qui s'approcha de quelques pas de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'enfonça dans son trône davantage, comme si elle voulait fondre dans le siège.

- Ne t'approche pas !

- Comment avons-nous pus en arriver là ? Cela ne te ressemble pas Lysa. Tu ne peux être aussi cruelle, murmura Catelyn en secouant la tête de désespoir. Elle est tout de même la fille de Jon.

- Et toi tu es beaucoup trop tendre. Garde ! Hurla Lysa de manière hystérique.

Perdue, Catelyn vit les deux colosses aux côtés d'Anne, saisir les bras de cette dernière afin de lui empêcher tout mouvement.

_Quels mouvements aurait-elle pu faire tant elle était faible_, songea Catelyn.

La panique l'envahissait dès qu'elle vit le garde qui l'avait accompagné, sortir son épée de son fourreau. Écarquillant les yeux, elle vit l'enfant accepter son sort sans bouger.

Seuls ses poings se contractaient pour contenir la peur qui lui serrait la gorge. Ses cheveux qui dissimulait son visages et qui s'y collaient, l'agaçait davantage.

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que le temps venait d'être suspendu. Son souffle court réussit à soulever pendant quelques secondes les plus fines mèches qui l'empêchaient de voir ce qui se passait face à elle.

Elle vit une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années qui l'observait de toute sa hauteur. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si cette dernière était affligée par son sort ou tout simplement peiné d'y assister.

Anne eut le temps de détailler quelques instants l'invité de sa belle-mère et sut qu'elle avait une noble face à elle. La noble était si belle, même pour son âge.

Ce qui fascina Anne fut ce regard si bleu et si profond qui semblait sans fin. Une douceur telle qui s'amplifiait par son teint clair, ses pommettes hautes ainsi que ses cheveux auburn. Anne se conforta dans l'idée de mourir face à une vision si pure et douce.

Anne ne put davantage observer la noble car la froideur de la lame de son bourreau se posa rapidement contre sa nuque ce qui lui arrache un gémissement d'appréhension. Les palpitations de son cœur menaçaient ce dernier de bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Allait-elle souffrir ? Allait-il trancher net sa tête permettant d'évité à Anne les atroces souffrances dont sa belle-mère lui rebattait à chaque fois les oreilles ?

Tout allait bien trop lentement ou alors les anciens et les nouveaux Dieux allongeaient les secondes afin qu'elle profite de chaque détail qui serait témoin de son salut.

Pourtant, Anne était silencieuse comme une ombre, calme comme l'eau qui dort.

Elle retenait ses larmes aussi longtemps qu'elle put. Aucun sanglot ne s'échapperait de ses lèvres menues. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait les satisfaire d'un tel spectacle.

Plissant les yeux, elle se refusait de céder à la panique. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix. Fermé les yeux sans craindre d'être abusée ou violentée.

L'envie d'être dans ce doux cocon nuageux que décrivaient les livres la fit rêver. Il n'y avait que quelques secondes de souffrance.

Le sifflement de la lame lui fit comprendre que la sentence allait enfin être exécutée.

- Arrêté ! Hurla Catelyn en s'approchant des gardes.

Ses derniers lancèrent un regard à leur Lady, patientant d'une quelconque réponse.

- Arrêté… Répéta-t-elle le souffle court avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Tu as gagné. Je l'accueillerai en ma demeure.

- En es-tu sur ?

Jetant un nouveau regard sur Anna, Catelyn lui jeta un dernier regard comme si elle attendait que la jeune femme l'implore que ses lèvres laisse échapper un oui.

- J'en suis sur, répéta la femme Stark en articulant à s'en déboiter la mâchoire.

- Tu as de la chance chose ! Siffla Lysa en réajustant sa cape. Tu n'es qu'une épave. Ma chère sœur j'espère qu'elle pourra au moins te servir le vin à ta table sans s'effondrer devant tes gens.

D'un geste de main, elle conclue ses propres faisant comprendre à ses gardes d'emmener Anne loin d'elle.

- À présent ma sœur, je te laisse ce fardeau avec bonheur.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre

Si une personne est intéresser pour corriger les prochains chapitres qu'il

n'hésite pas à laisser son adresse mail.

N'hésiter pas à donner votre avis ainsi que vos impressions pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Collision

Disclaimer : _Tous les personnages appartient à la série Games of throne ainsi qu'à leur créateur le grand : George R.R. Martin. Seule Anne m'appartient. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages._

_N'hésité pas à commenter pour donner votre avis sur le chapitre ainsi que sur la suite. _

_Merci également à ceux qui me suivent et qui ont prit la peine de donner un avis. _

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**II.**

À son départ des terres du Val, Catelyn Stark n'avait pas quitté l'épais manteau de fourrure qu'affectionnait le peuple du nord.

L'odeur des loups de ses enfants était incrustée dans les poils qui ornaient le col de l'habit.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer dessus pour y enfouir son nez et d'y respirer à plein poumons.

Immédiatement, un sourire de fierté barra ses lèvres.

Bien que l'aube soit glaciale, elle se confortait dans l'idée du rentré enfin chez elle et d'y respirer l'air hivernal.

Ils lui manquaient tant.

_Tous._

Même _Jon Snow_ qu'elle ne portait pourtant pas dans son cœur ainsi que _Théon Greyjoy_ la pupille de son époux qui était aussi arrogant qu'agaçant.

Bien qu'il soit effronté, elle devait avouer qu'il était une partie bien présente de Winterfell dans son cœur. Celle qui la rendait folle mais qui ne ferait pas de Winterfell ce qu'il était.

Jetant un regard sur les plaines et collines du Val qui réalisaient des formes extraordinaires, Catelyn eut la gorge serrée à l'idée que ses terres allaient être sujettes à de farouches batailles.

Elle savait, qu'à présent Jon Arryn mort, sa sœur ne resterait que très peu de temps en vie.

Sa folie là ne consumerait aussi rapidement qu'un feu embrasant une botte de foin.

Bien que Robert Arryn soit l'héritier légitime, il était beaucoup trop jeune et instable pour pouvoir diriger un royaume comme les terres du Val.

Qui obéirait à un enfant qui continuait de s'allaiter au sein de sa mère et enchainait les caprices ?

Il sera certainement mort avant d'avoir pu scruter la salle du trône à la place de sa mère.

Catelyn connaissait parfaitement la soif de pouvoir de certaines maisons qui n'hésiteraient pas à déclarer la guerre à un enfant.

Aussi insignifiant soit-il.

Entendant un raclement de gorge, Catelyn pivota sur ses talons et vit l'un de ses hommes bombé le torse, fièrement, pour lui annoncer que les chevaux étaient scellés et qu'il n'attendait que ses ordres pour faire le chemin du retour.

Acquissent simplement, Catelyn ne désespéra pas de saluer, peut-être une dernière fois, sa jeune sœur.

Elle ne pouvait la quitter ainsi.

La culpabilité de la laisser seule ici avec juste son fils et sa folie, la rongeait au plus profond de son être.

Secouant la tête, elle vit un des gardes de sa sœur s'approcher d'elle. Toujours une main sur son épée et le visage sévère.

Elle reconnut ce dernier qui devait exécuter la sentence d'Anne. Redressant son menton, Catelyn tenta de faire bonne figure face à cet homme qui le répugnait.

- Ma sœur ne sort pas pour nous saluer avant notre départ ? S'enquit Catelyn.

Le garde se renfrogna bien plus que Catelyn l'aurait cru, avant de lui répondre brièvement.

- Lady Arryn ne désire pas voir la bâtarde davantage. Elle vous souhaite un bon voyage, par ailleurs.

- Sortir de la salle du trône était sans aucun doute d'une dangerosité sans limite, ricana la noble en haussant ses sourcils.

Sans davantage laisser le temps au garde de répondre, elle lui tourna rapidement le dos pour s'adresser au siens.

- Nous-y-allons.

Montant avec l'aide d'un de ses hommes, Catelyn observa d'un air dédaigneux le garde qui n'avait pas lâché du regard la bâtarde qui était près d'un des chevaux.

Son regard n'avait rien de bienveillant, ni même de compatissant mais rempli de lubricité qui eut pour résultat d'écœurer davantage la Lady.

Pourtant un détail l'interloqua soudainement et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- La fille de Jon n'a pas de cheval à elle, ni de bagage.

Cette question eut le don d'arracher un rire caustique au garde et de reporter son regard sur elle.

- Pourquoi donc ? Elle n'a jamais assez bien travaillé pour en avoir un. De plus se serait gâchée une bête pour rien. Pour ce qui est des affaires ce qu'elle porte est amplement suffisant.

- Comment puis-je donc la ramener à Winterfell sans quelle soit morte d'épuisement ?

Le garde haussa les épaules.

- Comme le fait Lady Arryn lors de ses déplacements madame. Elle l'attache à l'un de ses cheveux et la fait marcher à l'arrière du peloton de garde. La gamine est résistante physiquement, vous pouvez me croire.

C'était ainsi que sa sœur traitait cette enfant, comme une simple esclave.

Bien trop en révoltée pour répondre au propos de l'homme, elle ordonna à l'un de ses serviteurs de la prendre avec lui.

Mikken, le forgeron se prêta volontaire et souleva de terre Anne pour la positionner correctement sur l'animal.

Ainsi, elle pensait que par ce simple geste, elle rendrait le voyage d'Anne bien moins épuisant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Catelyn et les siens partirent loin des terres du Val non sans un sentiment d'anxiété.

Galopant à travers les contrer, Anne senti le vent caresser violemment son visage.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'enfouir contre le dos de Mikken.

Il avait insisté afin de participer à cette expédition qu'avait entreprise sa maitresse. Il savait qu'à Winterfell, ils pouvaient se passer de quelques temps de sa présence.

Serrant les reines en cuir de l'animal, il se pencha légèrement vers la nuque de ce dernier pour ne faire plus qu'un avec le cheval.

Sentant les frêles mains de sa passagère, il dévissa sa tête pour la regarder :

- Accroches-toi plus à moi petite, lui ordonna-t-il.

En un hochement de tête, elle colla sa poitrine davantage contre le dos de l'homme. Ses joues entrèrent en contacts avec la douce cape en fourrure de l'homme.

Ses mains enserraient son torse et elle se promit de ne jamais le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne.

La vitesse l'effrayait.

On lui avait déjà raconté l'effet de l'adrénaline que le galop d'un cheval procurait mais elle ne pouvait l'apprécier avec l'air glacé qui congelait ses extrémités.

Elle préférait cela qu'a agoniser sur les sols froids de Lady Arryn.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que le trop de quantité d'air dans ses poumons la fit suffoquer.

Elle imaginait l'âtre de la demeure Arryn qui abritait les flammes dont les nuances de rouge l'avaient toujours fasciné.

Virevoltant devant son regard, elle sentait ses joues réchauffée par cette sensation illusoire.

Elle n'avait eu que cela pour confort durant son séjour chez les Arryn. Du moins lorsque Lady Lysa Arryn y concédait.

Tandis que ses cheveux voltigeaient autour d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se concentrer sur la respiration haletante de l'animal qui la portait.

Il lui rappelait les siens qui, chaque jour après un effort épuisant, s'imposait à elle.

Ils étaient souvent présents la nuit lorsqu'un cauchemar lui tenait compagnie ou lorsqu'elle était recroquevillée sur sa paillasse espérant s'assoupir sans être réveillé.

Elle entendait toujours en un écho son souffle qui s'écrasait contre le sol de pierre.

Sentant le cheval accélérer son allure, elle lâcha un léger cri dévoilant sa frayeur au cavalier qui esquissa un sourire, amusé.

Il comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais chevauché.

Les mollets nus d'Anne connurent les souffrances que le vent peut infliger à des blessures récentes.

Plissant ses fines paupières sous le coup de la douleur, Anne senti ses yeux la piquer atrocement.

L'humidité qui en résultait lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

S'effondrer en larmes sur un cheval au galop ne lui apporterait rien de mieux qu'une attitude ridicule.

Pourtant, à présent, devait-elle encore ravaler ses larmes devant tous et s'isoler pour s'écrouler sous son malheur ?

Éclater en sanglots avait été, bien souvent, un luxe qu'on ne lui avait pas accordé.

Tout comme un point d'ancrage.

À cette idée, elle serra davantage son emprise sur le corps du cavalier. Le cuire qui l'habillait la faisait transpirer des mains, pourtant elle tenue bon en serrant les dents.

Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa joue décoller du dos de Mikken afin que sa gorge s'étire. Sa tête alla en arrière comme porter par la seule force du vent qui la faisait temps souffrir.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le cuire de Mikken, qui attrapa une des mains de la jeune femme pour la ramener vers lui.

- Si tu veux avoir l'impression d'être libre, accroches-toi mieux que ça gamine ! Résonna la voix bourrue du forgeron.

Sur le chemin, Catelyn avait prié de trouver une auberge au plus vite. Mikken avait appuyé cette idée en claquant des dents alors que la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

Alourdie par l'humidité, la superbe chevelure auburn de Catelyn Stark pendait, pitoyablement, tandis que sa tresse se détériorait minutes après minutes.

Elle reconnaissait bien là la pluie du nord. Elle était froide, hargneuse, et virait à la glace si rapidement.

- Vous deviez vous couvrir ma Dame, conseilla Mikken qui défendit de sa monture laissant à Catelyn le loisir de voir Anne.

Elle se moquait bien que son anonymat s'envole en éclat ainsi que son apparence à l'heure actuelle. Après tout, elle se trouvait quasiment sur les terres de Winterfell, bientôt elle pourrait retrouver les siens.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait était la chaleur d'un lit confortable et d'un diner qui lui remplirait le trou béant que creusait la faim dans son estomac.

L'auberge à laquelle la troupe s'arrêta n'avait rien de luxueux. Seuls quelques hommes s'y trouvaient présents ce qui fit soupirer de bien-être Catelyn.

S'approchant du bar, Catelyn observa Mikken qui alla converser avec le gérant qui accepta leur demande de séjourner pour la nuit.

Tendant une clef au forgeron, ils purent s'éclipser rapidement dans la chambre sans trop s'exposer aux yeux de tous.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, Catelyn vit Anne s'arrêter au seuil de la porte, fixant toujours ses pieds.

À cette vision, Catelyn sent sa gorge se nouer.

Anne peina à rester en équilibre à cause de ses pieds endoloris pourtant elle n'émit aucune plainte. L'habitude sans aucun doute.

- Anne approche.

La jeune fille vacilla lorsqu'elle fit un pas mais, n'en releva pas la tête pour autant.

- Nous allons manger, tu dois mourir de faim, annonças Catelyn avec douceur.

À ses mots, Anne releva la tête, révélant la peur dans son regard.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer d'un air étrange Catelyn qui ne sut si elle devait mouvoir ou non. Pourtant lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche Catelyn fut étonnée de son timbre de voix.

Elle l'aurait pensé légèrement rauque et non si mélodieux.

- Puis-je parlais ma Dame ?

- Bien sûr. Tu es libre de tes paroles mon enfant.

Anne se crispa.

Lysa Arryn lui avait dit la même chose avant de la faire attacher à un pilier pour qu'elle soit fouettée jusqu'à épuisement pour avoir demandé où était parti son père.

Elle prit pourtant son courage à deux mains.

- Préférez-vous que je vous paye vous ou bien vos gardes ?

- Ma sœur ta donnait de l'argent. S'enquit Lady Stark surprise d'un tel geste venant de sa sœur.

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu insinues par : « payez-moi ou mes gardes » ?

Anne parut étonner des propos tenus par la sœur de sa belle-mère et ne put que baisser la tête pour se donner de la contenance.

- Lady Arryn ne vous a rien dit.

- À quel propos ?

Expliquer par des mots assécha rapidement les lèvres d'Anne.

Le dégoût d'elle-même lui prit aux tripes et elle se traita intérieure d'idiote.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle la ramène ?

- Chez Lady Arryn j'avais un travail, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

- Il te permettait de manger.

- Oui.

Catelyn esquissa un sourire de soulagement. Ainsi sa sœur n'avait pas été si mauvaise qu'elle aurait pu le penser.

Sa folie n'avait donc pas atteint un stade terrifiant.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon enfant. À Winterfell, nous te trouverons un travail.

- Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose, avouai Anne tout en tordant nerveusement ses doigts. Lady Arryn ne m'employait qu'à peu de tâches.

- Il y a toujours des choses anodines à réaliser, tenta de la rassurer Catelyn.

Ce dernier tourna le dos à Anne afin d'enfouir son visage dans son bagage dans l'espoir d'y trouver un vêtement de change pour la jeune femme.

Catelyn ne pouvait accepter qu'elle termine le voyage vêtu des habits des esclaves du Val.

- Si tu me disais ce que tu faisais chez ma sœur, je saurais ce à quoi tu correspondrais le mieux.

- Je rendais des services, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Catelyn ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper de ses lèvres un petit rire cristallin qui terrifia Anne de la tête aux pieds.

Pourtant Lady Stark ne le remarqua pas, trop occuper à se débattre contre les boules de tissus épais que continuait son sac de voyage.

Ils étaient si chauds et moelleux qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait convaincre Anne de les porter.

- Tu es beaucoup trop vague pour que je sache. Tu nettoyais les sols ? Tu raccommodais les tenues de Lysa ? Faisais-tu les marchais pour la nourrir ? T'occupais-tu de ses chevaux ?

- Non. Lady Arryn ne permettait pas que je mette un pied dehors. Elle disait que je ne méritais pas d'être vue.

Fronçant les sourcils, Catelyn continua sa recherche dans son bagage.

- Où travaillais-tu alors ?

- Dans une chambre, lâcha Anne dans un soupire.

- Mais qu'y faisais-tu ?

- Ce qu'on attendait de moi, rétorqua brièvement Anne ce qui figea totalement Lady Stark dans ses mouvements.

Cette dernière se redressa lentement comme si l'idée de se retourner l'apeurait. Lorsqu'Anna croisa le regard de Catelyn, elle fut étonnée de voir autant d'horreurs.

La simple idée de la voir dans la même pièce qu'elle devait l'écœurer autant que lui avait répété Lady Arryn.

_Si je te garde, dis-toi que c'est parce qu'on me paye un bon prix pour toi. Comme quoi même avec la pire des tares on peut en tirer quelque chose de positif._

Ravalant ses larmes, Anne ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir.

Pouvait-elle parler ? Partir ?

Subir les propos silencieux de la noble était bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait endurer pour aujourd'hui.

- Vous voulez que je sorte.

Anne avait dit cette phrase non comme une question mais comme une affirmation qui avait les sonorités les plus justes pour le cœur de Lysa.

Sa voix était brisée par la peine et la douleur ce qui déchira le cœur de la noble.

Elle avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que le regard se portait à cet instant Catelyn Stark était la quintessence même de l'écœurement et de la honte.

Le berceau qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis sa naissance.

Depuis que l'humanité avait posé son regard sévère sur elle.

Perdue dans sa torpeur, Lady Stark remarqua le regard émeraude de la jeune fille la fixer désespérément comme si elle attendait une réaction de sa part.

Bonne ou même mauvaise.

Se reprenant rapidement, Catelyn laissa de côté son bagage et reprit une figure rassurante.

- Non je ne veux pas que tu sortes. Nous allons manger ensemble.

À présent, Anne ne put s'empêcher d'observer Lady Stark d'un regard méfiant.

Ce genre de test lui avait été tant de fois imposé qu'elle ne sut réellement si accepter ou refuser était possible.

Catelyn appela le forgeron et lui passa commande du repas tandis qu'Anne sembla avoir prit racine dans le plancher de la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée et le repas en cours de préparation, Lady Stark alla jusqu'à la petite table en bois, et s'assit avec grâce, propre au noble, sur une des chaises qui faisaient face à Anne.

Anne, elle, s'approcha lentement, contourna Lady Stark et se laissa tomber au sol près de ses pieds.

- Il y a assez de chaises pour nous deux, taquina Catelyn.

- Je…

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si ma Dame.

- Alors assieds-toi sur une chaise.

Elle ne bougea pas de sa position ce qui irrita légèrement Catelyn qui sentit la fatigue prendre le dessus sur ses nerfs.

- Mais enfin, viens t'assoir de suite !

Lorsqu'Anne releva son regard brillant, les traits du visage de la noble qui avait durci se détendirent aussitôt.

- Anne… Je suis navrée…

- Les putains ne mangent pas avec les gens qui sont respectables tel que vous ma Dame, claqua Anne d'un coup de langue.

- Tu… Catelyn secoua la tête, bouleversé de tout son être comme jamais elle l'eut été. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne.

- C'est ce à quoi les nouveaux et ancien Dieux m'ont destinée, continua-t-elle avec une fermentée qui étonna Catelyn. Lady Arryn me l'a dit. Chaque jour ceci était ma leçon, ma Dame.

Catelyn sent sa mâchoire tombée et son cœur palpité à vive allure.

Elle observa la jeune fille à ses pieds et se surprit à se demander combien d'hommes avaient pu abuser d'elle.

Dix ? vingt ? Cinquante ?

Une prostituée de l'auberge de Winterfell n'avait certainement pas côtoyé autant d'hommes qu'Anne. Elle en était certaine.

Ceci expliquait aisément le regard déplacé des gardes sur la jeune femme.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Catelyn tapota lentement l'assise qui était à côté d'elle.

- Viens t'assoir à mes côtés, s'il te plaît.

Capitulant à l'ordre de sa maîtresse, Anne s'exécuta avec lenteur sous le regard soulagé de la noble.

Une fois face au dos de la chaise, la jeune femme sembla hésitée mais sa main se posa docilement sur le dossier pour le tiré vers elle.

Rapidement, elle se glissa entre ce dernier et la table pour siéger face à Catelyn.

Elle fut rapidement mal à l'aise. Ses jambes tremblaient et son attitude nerveuse révélait à Catelyn la crainte qui l'embaumait.

Ne sachant pas comment agir, elle laissa ma voix agir sans le moindre accord de son cerveau.

- Tu verras, à Winterfell une vie différente de chez ma sœur t'attend. Bien que l'endroit soit moins accueillant que le Val, les paysages y sont tout autant impressionnants.

- J'aime la nature et le froid n'effrayait pas, se contenta de répondre Anne.

- Alors tu seras bien…

_Du moins, elle l'espérait…_


End file.
